


Of Ring Sizes

by crownedscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oblivious!Steve, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedscribe/pseuds/crownedscribe
Summary: Proposals are hard when you don't know your S/O's ring size and apparently none of the superhero-spies crashing in your house can figure it out.





	Of Ring Sizes

“Natasha. Natasha, Natalie, Nat, Tasha, Nat.”

Natasha turns and glares at Tony. “What now, Stark? I'm busy.” Busy cleaning the knives that she's already cleaned four times that day, but Tony doesn't need to know that. 

Tony grins. “Do you happen to know Steve’s ring size?”

Natasha drops her knife. 

——— 

Clint is watching cartoons on a Saturday morning, he's fed his dog, he came to the tower without setting off any alarms and without using the vents, and he didn't break anything in the kitchen. 

Which is how he knows that he definitely does not deserve what happens next. 

Steve sits down next to him, all grace and super-soldier-iness. Honestly, between him, Tasha and Barnes, it’s no damn wonder that Clint looks like a clumsy idiot all the time. Not to mention Thor. The dude is perfect and Clint is secure enough in his masculinity to admit it. 

...And that particular rant has led him to completely tuning out everything Cap’s just said. Stupid ADHD. 

“Sorry, sorry, didn't catch that, back up a little?”

Steve looks like a kicked puppy. Shit. “Tony’s been sneaking around,” he whines, “Have I done something wrong?”

Clint sighs. “Cap, honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I have never met two people more head over heels.”

Steve pouts. “But yesterday he and Nat were whispering about metals and color combinations, and he’s been spending too much time in the lab, and he won't tell me what he's doing in there.”

Clint sighs again. He runs his temples. And then he stops. “Did you say metals?”

Steve nods dejectedly. Clint thinks back to last week, when he'd caught Nat eyeing Steve’s hands rather suspiciously. 

“Oh shit.”

Steve jerks his head up. “What?”

Clint grins. “Nothing, Cap. Don't you worry.”

They better serve pizza at the wedding, Clint thinks. 

——— 

Bruce finds out more or less accidentally. 

“So, Tony,” he asks, “What's with all the metal and plans for rings lying around here?”

Tony freezes. “Uh. I'm branching out into jewelry?”

Bruce raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. 

Tony glares. “Okay, fine, yes, I'm gonna propose.”

Bruce grins, and claps him on the shoulder. “I'm so proud!”

Tony wags a finger in his face. “There's a condition.” Bruce pales. Tony smirks, evilly, like the evil bastard he is. “You gotta tell Thor.”

“No,” Bruce gasps. “Yup,” Tony shoots back. 

Bruce stares at the ceiling, waiting for someone to save him. Tony doesn't back down. Bruce throws up his hands. “Fine.”

Tony claps him in he back. “So proud, Brucie.”

——— 

It happens during movie night. 

Unsurprising, honestly. 

It's rather anticlimactic, what with all the bets and the anticipation, but what's the fun in predictability?

“And then,” Thor says, ignoring the movie completely in favour of making Bruce laugh, “The snake turned into Loki and he yelled ‘ARGH IT’S ME AND I’M TELLING MOTHER.’”

Bruce erupts into a fit of giggles, making Natasha chuck popcorn at him. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, eyes bright. Thor watches him and Natasha playfully banter for a while, chest tightening. He reaches over to pull a stray bit of popcorn out of Bruce’s hair. 

Bruce smiles softly. “Thanks,” he says. 

Thor clears his throat. “No worries.”

And then he feeds it to Bruce. He can feel his ears heating up and Loki teasing him in his head, because that has to be the most embarrassing thing you can do to your crush. He's this close to grabbing Mjolnir and jumping out of a window when Bruce mumbles something. 

Thor blinks. Next to him, Steve drops his bowl. Bruce’s eyes widen in horror and he starts spluttering. 

Before anyone can do anything else, Steve squeaks out, “Did you just tell Thor you love him?"

Bruce groans and runs a hand over his face. “Damn all of you and your super senses.”

Thor is beaming. He feels like he's flying and he can't actually fly without Mjolnir so it's all very exciting. 

He does what he feels is the only acceptable thing to do in such a situation and carries Bruce, bridal style, out of the room. 

“Thor,” Bruce says, voice high-pitched and squeaky, “You know you can't actually kill me, right?”

Thor huffs. “Who said anything about killing?” 

He leans in to kiss him. 

Distantly, he hears wolf-whistling. 

(It was Natasha.)

When they break apart, Bruce cranes his neck around to yell, “Your turn, Tony!”

Thor frowns. 

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Long story. He's gonna propose. My room or yours?”

They're too busy the rest of the night to talk about pending proposals. 

———

“So, kid,” Mr. Stark says, “You, uh, know anything about rings?”

Peter calmly sets down the web formula he's working on. 

“Mr. Stark, I thought you'd never ask.”

Tony blinks, then shrugs, and the web formula goes forgotten amongst plans to secretly find Steve’s ring size. 

——— 

“No, I don't know Stevie’s ring size, no, it's not available anywhere because no one measured it, yes, I checked.”

Tony grumbles, “Is it even a secret anymore?”

Bucky smiles. “From Steve, yes.”

Tony grumbles more. 

———

“Found it.”

Tony laughs, ecstatically. 

“Harley, Shuri, Pete, you're all geniuses.”

Harley grins. “We had help.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, from Shuri’s _girlfriend_.”

Shuri blushes and punches Harley. “I have diplomatic immunity and I know many, many ways to murder you.”

Harley just laughs. Peter rolls his eyes.

“MJ helped.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “How so?”

“We took Cap to the mall with us and she got, like, a million rings and she made him hold all of them by shoving them onto his fingers.”

Tony whistles. “That's intense.”

Peter smiles. “I think we broke him.”

———

“Okay, Tony, that's it, what's going— is that a ring?”

Tony sighs. “J, what'd I tell you?”

“Sorry, sir, you said only until it was complete.”

“You're an asshole, J.”

“I love you too, sir.”

“Tony?” Steve repeats. 

“Uh, yeah babe, it's a ring.”

Steve opens his mouth, and then closes it. “I thought you were mad at me, or something.”

Tony frowns. “Were you worried I was gonna leave you or something? Because I'm not. Obviously. Since I'm proposing. Oh, wait, shit, I had to get on one knee!”

Steve laughs. “No, no, it’s okay.” He cradles the ring carefully. “Just. Come here.”

Steve pulls Tony in, staring at the ring in between them. “Did you make this?”

Tony grins. “Genius, baby.”

Steve laughs. “Yes, obviously. Yes, I will marry you. I love you.”

Tony relaxes. “Duh.”

Steve raises his eyebrows. 

“Love you too, capsicle.”


End file.
